


Just call me Mr. Matchmaker

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Community: trope_bingo, Humor, Loki has turned good, M/M, Steve tries to be sneaky, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was the last person you would look at if someone said matchmaker. This was precisely why he did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just call me Mr. Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Matchmaker square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Title is totally mine.  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)  
> 

Steve Rogers was the last person you would look at if someone said matchmaker. This was precisely why he did it. Stealth and cunning were traits no one ever attributed to him. Big, muscled Steve was the first act, then think kind of guy, or so they thought. He loved the act of reading signs between two people, the subtle touches and lingering glances that were shared amongst two lovers and he wanted to be the one responsible for that between two people. Reading people was a trait ever soldier possessed, or learned to possess gradually; you had to be sure of the people you trusted. And it wasn’t as if he was doing anything dishonest, a few choice compliments, a little nudging, the two people involved did all the work; Steve only provided the push, only acted as the catalyst.

Natasha and Bruce were his first attempt and he’s still really proud of how well that worked out. Most people wouldn’t have tried anything because you would always think it would Natasha and Clint; he’s observed them for a week to be sure he wasn’t wrong. It had still been a gamble; Natasha was trained to hide all outward signs of emotions. But, Steve was sure that what Bruce needed was not someone calm and soft to help him keep the hulk in check but someone fiery and strong who would challenge Bruce enough that he would learn to control the hulk only so he could keep her safe. And Natasha was perfect for that.

After the success of that venture, there had been an increase in the number of hookups in S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve was friendly enough that everyone talked to him and when he’d make a small suggestion that maybe they should try grabbing lunch an hour earlier than usual, which would lead to a convenient bumping into the other person, which would lead to small talk and then the first date. All the while Stave would stand back and pat himself on the back.

Steve was proud of all his conquests and he always wondered whether anyone would be able to figure out what his favorite hobby was. All around him were happy couples, some with his help – Natasha & Bruce, Clint & Coulson (this had been so easy that Steve felt guilty counting it as his) and some that had happened on their own – Thor & Jane, Tony & Pepper. He would have continued living in the fantasy of no one knowing the truth, till the day Loki walked up to him in the gym (Steve always wondered why Loki came to the gym, it’s not like he ever lifted weights or did any kind of exercise, he was just naturally lean, sexy . . . ) and said, “So who would you set me up with?”.

It was only because of his quick thinking that Steve pulled the switch on the treadmill as soon as he tripped (he’s pretty sure Loki had timed his question carefully) or superhero or not, he would have fallen flat on his face.

Steve had gotten off the treadmill, wiped off his sweat and then turned to look at Loki, “Give me a week.” There was no point in denying the truth.

Steve had looked, he really had.

There was Ben from weapons and Carl from the engine room, but somehow every one of them didn’t match up to the standard Steve thought Loki would have in mind. Loki wouldn’t be happy with just anybody and it had nothing to do with how Steve felt every time he thought about Loki sitting snuggled up with someone else.

So at the end of the week, Steve had no other option, none at all, but to get dressed and take Loki out on a date himself. He couldn’t leave him hanging, could he?

And if a few weeks down the line, there were more new couples in S.H.I.E.L.D, well, Steve was busy with his boyfriend and didn’t really have time to help other so much anymore. He was already fighting the bad guys, wasn’t he?

 

 


End file.
